Van Helsing, Inuyasha Style
by choco-dor
Summary: Monsters unleashed, but not the normal demons Inuyasha and the gang are used to...The only person that knows about these monsters, who they are and how they are defeated, is Kagome, and she's one of them! InuKag SanMir KogAyme. Status: Deletion Pending.
1. Normal

**Van Helsing, Inuyasha Style**

Disclaimer: I own not Inuyasha or the movie Van Helsing, although it's a great movie...

**Chapter One: Normal**

"Kagome, Inuyasha's hitting me again!!" Shippo ran to Kagome and clung onto her right arm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"The little brat was stealing my ramen!!" Inuyasha accused.

"I was NOT!" Shippo pouted. "I was just hungry and you wouldn't give me any so...I just took some."

"Ha!" Inuyasha exclaimed triumphantly. "The kid confesses he took my precious ramen!"

"Oh Inuyasha, Shippo was just hungry, and it's your fault for being such a pig!" Kagome shook her head.

"I am NOT!" Inuyasha sniffed. "It's all pure muscle. No body fat whatsoever."

"Inuyasha, you know you will never out talk Kagome because she can make you fall with a single word, if you know what I mean." Miroku reminded Inuyasha.

"He's right, you might as well back out of this arguement right now." Sango agreed.

"Why Sango my dear, first time we're on the same side." Miroku's hand started inching towards Sango's cheeks (and I don't mean her face).

"Touch me and I'll bite you." Sango informed Miroku, without even a glance behind her.

"Sorry, Miroku old pal," Inuyasha laughed. "Looks like Sango can sense you ready to grope someone a mile away."

"Of course," Sango said with a fake snobby flip of her ponytail. "It's all skill."

"Well, it's getting late and since we all ate already, lets get to sleep, we got a big day tomorrow." Kagome reminded the others.

"Finally," Inuyasha yawned loudly. "It's about time we went to look for the jewl shards again. We've rested long enough at Kaede's hut. I can't wait to feel my claws ripping through youkai flesh again!"

"Inuyasha, don't be so gross." Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"But if he doesn't he wouldn't be Inuyasha anymore." Miroku lay down and prepared for slumber.

"I guess your right." Kagome agreed lying down also. She glanced at Inuyasha who was already asleep. "Inuyasha being agressive, and disgusting, and stubborn and conpletely agroggant, is completely normal. Right Miroku?" She looked at Miroku, who was already asleep next to Sango. Kagome turned back and looked at Shippo who was curled up in her arms and hugged him closer and fell asleep as well.

"Goodnight Inuyasha, and sweet dreams."

Author's Note: I know this is incredibly short and there is not plot whatsoever (I got addicted to that word over the summer) but trust me, this is just an introduction. Just continue reading and you'll understand. Oh yeah, because there's not point, there's also no point for you to review this chapter! Just review all the others!!! Thanks


	2. Something is Wrong

**Van Helsing, Inuyasha Style**

Disclaimer: I own not Inuyasha or the movie Van Helsing, although it's a great movie...

**Chapter Two: Something is Wrong**

"AAAAAhhhhh..." Inuyasha yawned loudly and stretching like an elastic band. "Well, I'm awake, better see if Kagome and the others are, then we can get a move on to jewl shards collecting. Now where are they? Don't tell me they're already up!"

Inuyasha looked around for his friends but only found a sprawled at Miroku, still asleep.

"Hey, Miroku, wake up, MIROKU!!!" Inuyasha screamed in Miroku's ear, but he didn't prevail. Inuyasha thought for a moment, then tried another tact.

"Why hello, are you looking for Miroku? He's asleep right now, but I wouldn't mind keeping you company, you are quite the looker." Inuyasha made conversation to an imaginary hot chick into Miroku's ear.

"Oh? You're going to take your clothes off first and wait for him? Isn't that nice..." Inuyasha snickered as Miroku sprang up and smoothed his robes.

Miroku turned around and the expected half naked beauty was not there but a laughing Inuyasha was.

Miroku frowned. "That was a mean trick, Inuyasha."

"Yea but you woke up, which was the point." Inuyasha pointed out.

"That's just great, but would you mind telling me where Sango is?" Miroku asked, looking around for Sango.

"Why? Does your hand have an appointment with her ass?" Inuyasha snickered.

"As a matter of fact..." Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No, I don't know where Sango is, and I haven't seen Kagome either. It's so early, there's no way they got up before us." Inuyasha looked at the sky. The sun had just risen. "C'mon, lets go ask Kaede."

But when they looked around, they couldn't find anyone.

"This is quite strange, maybe they went into the forest to collect herbs." Miroku guessed.

"This early?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"It is a possibility." Miroku said, looking at the ground. He knew he was trying to tell that to himself, not Inuyasha. _Oh, Sango, I hope you're alright._

As if reading Miroku's mind, Inuyasha said, "The girls should be okay. I mean Kirara and Shippo's gone as well, and Sango didn't leave her boomerang, Kagome also took her bow and arrows so they're armed well."

"But me and Kirara are right here." Inuyasha and Miroku spun around and saw Shippo and Kirara crawl out of a tiny corner in the shadows.

"Shippo?" Miroku asked, crouching down to size with Shippo. "What are you and Kirara doing down there?"

"Hiding." Shippo whispered as if scared to speak.

"Who are you hiding from, Shippo?" Miroku asked in a kind voice.

"Kagome and Sango." This time, Shippo's voice was barely audible.

"Why are you hiding from Kagome and Sango, Shippo?" Miroku asked, a bit confused.

"Isn't it obvious Miroku?" Inuyasha snorted. "Shippo finally recieved the end of Kagome's terrible temper and Kirara accidentally touched Sango's butt and she mistaken it for your hand, therefore slapping Kirara away."

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you Inuyasha? Shippo said sarcastically.

"So what really happened?" Miroku's voice was urgent while Inuyasha was standing casually standing, barely pay any attention at all.

"Well, I was sleeping when I felt Kagome let go of me. I looked up at her and she got up. I said, "Kagome?" and she just stared at me. I only saw this because there was moonlight but for a split second there was a cloud and as everything went dark, I saw Kagome's eyes were glowing bloody red. I was so scared I ran to Sango and Kirara wen I saw that Sango was standing up as well, eyes glowing and all. Kirara tried to transform but for some reason she couldn't. And then me and Kirara ran looking for Kaede, cuz you and Inuyasha were sleeping and we saw her walk towards Kagome and Sango and then they all walked away into the forest." Shippo finished.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha was suddenly interested.

"Uh huh." Shippo and Kirara both nodded.

"Well, I don't sense any demons, do you Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"None at all." Miroku shook his head.

"But wait!" All heads turned to Inuyasha who stuck his head outside and started sniffing like crazy (A/N: Just like a wittle doggy!! so kawaii!).

"What is it Inuyasha? Do you smell something?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha kept sniffing. "And it's not like anything I've ever smelt before. But it's definately not human or demon."

"I say we go to the woods and look for them. They might be in trouble." Miroku looked worried.

"Alright," Inuyasha turned to them. "Lets go then."

Author's Note: Yes this is another short chapter but my dad's home and i gotta go and practise piano! cya and please review!


	3. What Has Happened?

**Van Helsing, Inuyasha Style**

Disclaimer: I am so sick of saying this everytime...but just for the record: I own nothing but the plot. Van Helsing and Inuyasha strictly belong to some lucky dude/dudette.

**Chapter Three: What Has Happened**

"So you're _absolutely_ sure that you and Kirara saw them head into these woods?" Miroku asked again for the 100th time.

"Uh huh," Shippo nodded, his large head bobbing. (A/N: Imagine Shippo's head bobbing, so cute!)

"You're _absolutely_ sure? Die if you're wrong?" Miroku pestered annoyingly.

"Ah, quit bugging the little bugger. It doesn't really matter cuz if he's wrong we can beat the snot out of him." Inuyasha looked evilly at Shippo.

"Miroku! You wouldn't really let Inuyasha hit me, will you?" Shippo asked hopefully.

"Why not? If you gave us the wrong information on finding Sango." Miroku didn't even spare Shippo a glance.

"And Kagome and the old witch." Inuasyasha added. "But to Miroku, it's finding Sango that's important."

"Meow." Kirara meowed obviously disturbed.

"What's wrong Kirara?" Shippo asked the little kitty sitting on Miroku's shoulder. You still can't transform?"

Kirara shook her head sadly and meowed again and again.

"What is it?" Miroku turned suddenly. "Do you sense Sango?"

Kirara nodded slowly.

"Well I don't and that smell is getting worser." Inuyasha held his super sensitive nose and grimaced. "It smells like rotting flesh and blood."

"Well it's getting dark." Miroku glanced up at the sky. We better stop and rest. We can continue searching tomorrow."

"I just hope we can find Kagome and the others." Shippo climbed off Miroku's head and culrded up next to Kirara. "Kagome won't let Inuyasha beat the snot out of me."

"I just hope Sango's alright." Miroku sighed as he leaned against an old oak tree and drifted peacefully into quiet slumber.

"Feh, with Kagome's anger and Sango's slapping techniques, I think they'll be juuuust fine." Inuyasha lay down and closed his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Sometime in the night...**

"Miroku," Shippo shook the sleeping monk. "Wake up, I hear something. Miroooku....."

"Meow." Kirara nudged Inuyasha with her head again and again but neither the monk or the hanyou would rise from slumber.

"Shippo what is it?" Miroku finally woke up and tried to rub the sleep away from his eyes.

"I hear something rustling in the bushes." Shippo whispered.

"Really?" Miroku snapped into focus. "Maybe it's the girls."

"That old hag counts as a girl?" Inuyasha yawned, standing up and stretching. Then, his eyes narrowed.

"Shippo's right, there's something here with us in these woods, and it's approaching us, fast. It's also bringing the smell of fresh blood and rotting flesh."

"I'm scared." Shippo shimmied up the Miroku's head and clung on for his dear little life. Kirara bared her teeth and hissed like a wild cat. (A/N: Wait, she is a wild cat!)

Inuyasha was ready to draw the Tetsaiga as Miroku was ready to open up his wind tunnel when....

* * *

**Scroll Down...**

****

****

* * *

**Still Need To Scroll...**

****

****

* * *

**Keep Scrolling...**

****

****

* * *

**A Little More...**

****

****

* * *

**Still A Little More...**

****

* * *

**Wow, you really wanna find out what happened huh?**

****

****

* * *

**Are You Sure???**

****

****

* * *

**Okay...**

****

****

* * *

**Get Ready...**

****

****

* * *

**Are You Ready?**

****

****

* * *

**Here it goes!!!!**

* * *

**This Is It!!!!**

****

****

* * *

**Seriously!!!!**

****

****

* * *

**Here We Go!!!!**

****

****

* * *

**Inuyasha was ready to draw the Tetsaiga as Miroku was ready to open up his wind tunnel when....**

* * *

.....a cute little squirrel popped out. In it's paws was a acorn. It chittered and then ran up his tree again.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha pounded on Shippo's head. "You had us all worked up for nothing." and as Inuyasha said these words, huge black shadows jumped out from behind them. As the moonlight shone brightly, they could clearly see that it was-

"Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Sango?" Miroku looked confused.

Old hag?" Inuyasha looked even more confused.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" as Inuyasha spoke these words, a cloud covered up the moon and it was clearly seen by all four pairs of eyes that the three females did indeed have red glowing eyes. And as quickly as they came, they left. (A/N: Do ya think it has something with Inuyasha saying the wrong things at the wrong time?)

**

* * *

**

**Morning...**

"I can understand the old witch smelling like rotting flesh," Inuyasha was saying the next morning. "I mean she's old enough to be buried! But the question was why they also smelled like fresh blood..."

"Maybe you smelled something else." Miroku suggested.

"Are you questioning my nose?" Inuyasha demanded. "You should never question the nose. The nose knows all." Inuyasha proudly stuck his nose up in the air.

"Well, maybe we saw wrong." Shippo spoke for the first time since the previous night.

"It is a possibility." Miroku said, kindly but they all knew that it was for sure, Sango, Kagome and Kaede that appeared last night.

"What I would like to know is what they were doing that late at night, I mean they obviously weren't looking for us, the way the jumped out at us and all." Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

"Like monsters." Shippo whispered.

"What do you mean, Shippo?" Miroku inquired.

"Kagome was scary, and she smelled just like Inuyasha said, rotting flesh and fresh blood. And even though my nose isn't as sensitive as Inuyasha's, I could tell." Shippo whispered.

"So now what do we do?" Inuyasha stopped walking and looked at Miroku.

Miroku shrugged with an "I-don't-know-why-are-you-looking-at-me" look and suggested, "Lets keep searching. Maybe we will find them."

"But the question is do we _want_ to find them." Inuyasha said knowingly.

"Ahh...." Miroku smiled and nodded to understanding. "Huh?" he scratched his head.

"I mean with Kagome and Sango as monsters, we would have to fight them." Inuyasha's face showed no emotion at all. "I mean, Kaede wouldn't oppose as a threat but Sango and Kagome might."

"You mean us men are going to be afraid of a couple of girls?" Miroku puffed up his chest to seem more manly.

"Yes." Inuyasha deflated Miroku's balloon chest. "I mean, Sango can slap you into next week's day after tomorrow and Kagome can-" Inuyasha shuddered before he said these words- " 'Sit' me so hard I would fall through a hole to Canada." (A/N: I was going to say China but then I remembered they were in feudal Japan!)

"What's a Canada?" Shippo asked, confused.

"I dunno," Inuyasha shrugged. "I heard Kagome reading about it for her homework, something she had to write given by her teacher from her time. Said it's on the other side of this world."

"You mean there's another world?" Shippo looked scared again. "Are there demons there? Or monsters? Or ramen?"

"I don't think so." Miroku smiled.

"Well, one thing I know is that we're here, and there's demons, monsters and ramen here, and that's what matters. By the way, I'm getting kinda hungry so lets go get some ramen!" Inuyasha licked his lips and patted his stomach to exaggerate how hungry he was. Everyone else fell anime style.

Author's Note: Yes, it was a bit longer but still a bit short. I seriously want to get to the point but hey, I need to know where to cut the story into chapters! and I chose here. You just gotta review, wait, and read!


	4. Girl Problems and It's Not the Normal Ki...

**Van Helsing, Inuyasha Style**

**Author's Note**: Hey everybody (or at least the people reading my stories)! Sorry I never updated but I'm so busy and never had the chance to use the frigging comp. Well here's another chappie and hope you like it, well, even if you don't I don't give a damn so there!

Disclaimer: Why do people even bother with this? Obviously none of us owns any of this or we'd be stinkin' rich!

**Chapter Four: Screwed**

"I can't believe you, Inuyasha," Shippo shook his head. Eating all of the ramen in Kaede's hut was a baaaaad idea. Inuyasha's stomach was so full, he could barely move! "You're such a pig." To everyone's surprise, Inuyasha said nothing. "Inuyasha? Are you listening to me? INUYASHA?"

"I think that he's sooo full that it blocked out his central hearing system," Miroku smirked.

"I heard that," Inuyasha grunted from the floor. "Just cuz I can't move right now doesn't mean I can't kick your big, fat-"

"Inuyasha please, not in front of Shippo!" Miroku seemed horrified at Inuyasha.

"What? I was going to say butt," Inuyasha huffed. Miroku rolled his eyes and gave a "Yeah, right" look not so different from Kagome's. "Besides, Miroku, when did you start being so feminine?"

"I can't believe you just said that to me!" Miroku looked outraged. "I am like, sooo, freaking, pissed!" Miroku's hands shot up to his mouth.

"Miroku!" Shippo looked shocked. "Why are you talking funny?"

"I have, like, no idea," Miroku's voice came out muffled. Suddenly, Inuyasha sprang up from the floor, his giant stomach disappearing.

"I, like, **_totally_** know what you need, girlfriend," Inuyasha struck a girlish pose. "We need to blow this pop stand, get ourselves a mani-pedi, then we, like, HIT, THE, MALL!" Miroku and Shippo stared at Inuyasha incredulously.

"I, like **_totally_** know what you mean!" It was Shippo's turn. "The sun's just drying up my freakin' skin! I swear, like, someone get me some hand lotion, ASAP, before I turn into some kinda wrinkled, prune-ish, kitsune!" Miroku stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at Shippo. Shippo stared at Miroku. All three guys (or should I say girls) stared at each other. All three guys emitted at high pitched sound that could be easily mistaken for girlish shrieking.

"Whatever is, like, happening to us, is like, **_totally_** **NOT, COOL**!"

Kirara meowed.

**Author's Note:** Oh my god that was so damn short be incredibly fun to write. You know I could stop it right here, but that's no fun. So be glad I continued the chappie, read on! Also, the "I am like, sooo, freaking, pissed" line came from the movie "White Chicks" which was awesome, and I know kinda old, but my class watch it as part of out Christmas party, and it's stuck in my head. We were gonna watch "The Grudge" with Sarah Michelle Gellar in it, but some gay-ass scaredy-cats didn't want to and our teacher is way to concerned for everybody so we didn't. Which was sad… Okay, enough listening to me blab, read the rest of the stupid chapter. Also, I know Christmas was a long time ago but my friends and I love doing that to other people to freak them out...It actually works! Okay enough, really...

**In the forest…**

"We are ready, master." A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Excellent… We head out at midnight. Remember, back before dawn and if anyone speaks to you, even your fellow Angels, you flee. If they follow, **_kill them_**. This is strictly independent. Understand?"

"Yes master, understood."

"Good, now go and prepare, my servants, for we've got a big day ahead of us…" The figure cackled evilly. It turned to the shadows once more when a hand rested on its shoulder. "What is it, my dear Naraku?"

**Author's Note:** I'm lazy and I don't want to type anymore! Besides, I've never done a cliffy before…


	5. Issues

**Van Helsing, Inuyasha Style**

**Author's Note**: So…tired…must…update…argh…dying…you…better…be…grateful…and…buy…me…a…soda….

Disclaimer: No, no, and NO! YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL MEAN LITTLE CHILDREN!

**Chapter Five: Issues**

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Inuyasha paced around nervously.

"What are we gonna do? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" Miroku was also pacing. Shippo on the other hand, was busy putting lotion on his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Inuyasha suddenly turned around, eyes full of suspicion and anger.

"Uh…" Shippo started to stutter.

"That's Kagome's lotion!" Miroku looked at Shippo accusingly. "How could you just go through her stuff like that?"

"And more importantly," Inuyasha was hovering over a trembling Shippo as he swiped the bottle away, "how could you hog the lotion all to yourself! My skin is, like, **_so_** much more sensitive than yours!"

"Hey!" Miroku pouted. "Me too!"

"No way!" Shippo regained his composure. "I found it first!"

"Well then, that just too bad for you, isn't it?" Inuyasha looked at Shippo smugly.

"Like, I am **_so_** not gonna get you a Christmas present!" Shippo stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever," Inuyasha was still applying large amounts of lotion onto his skin.

"Um, like, shouldn't we be, like, you know, looking for the girls?" Miroku had the lotion now.

"We'll give the lotion back when we are finished," Inuyasha had the bottle again. "I know Kagome's skin needs it but we have our issues too!"

"But like, what is happening to us?" Shippo swiped the lotion from Inuyasha and stuck his little pink tongue out. "How do we stop it? Because, you know, I'm getting kinda comfortable and that's just scary."

"And you think I know because?" Inuyasha took the lotion back, again. When he finished, he put the cap back on the obviously empty bottle. He looked up and saw Shippo and Miroku with their hands on their hips, glaring at him madly.

"What?" Inuyasha looked from Shippo to Miroku and Miroku to Shippo. He was starting to sweat from the intensity of their combined glare.

"**YOU USED UP ALL THE LOTION!"**

**Author's Note:** I know, it's weird but sooo much fun! Guys as girls are always hilarious! Also, terribly sorry for the delay but I'm really busy (aka lazy) lately and only have time to check my email and read other people's fanfics and it's really sad because I barely have time to do that! Since it's Summer, I'll _try_ to update more often so you guys gotta keep reading and reviewing to tell me when you want the next chapter!


	6. Heat Wave

**Van Helsing, Inuyasha Style**

**Author's Note**: Okay, I'm back! I realized that people are getting somewhat frustrated at the fact that guys are turning into girls, but this chapter will explain most of it...well, this one and the next anyways. Also, **angel61991**, yes, I suppose the guys are a bit over girly and I guess it is a bit of an insult but I should know because I'm a girl too. I think it is also a bit insulting to gay guys, so I'll keep that in mind and tune it a bit down, just for reference...THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER BETTER!

P.S. The beginning of this chapter is dedicated to the stupid heat I'm feeling in my house...And the other person Miroku and Inuyasha are talking about is Kikyo, who might show up later on in the story...

Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna say it anymore, just more work for my fingers...

**Chapter Six: Anger Management and Awkwardness**

"For the last time, I'm not hiding lotion in my sleeves!" Inuyasha angry beyond words. He had a right to be angry as well. Shippo was going just a**_ little_** too crazy for lotion.

"It's not his fault, Inuyasha," Miroku said from under a tree. "It's way too hot."

"Kagome, I'm thirsty," Shippo was lying on the grass, fanning himself with a giant leaf. The sun was glaring brightly as if it wanted to burn down the Earth.

"God, what is up with this heat?" Inuyasha looked up to the sky. "DAMN YOU!"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!" Miroku sat up as fast as he could.

"'CAUSE IT'S SO HOT AND I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" Miroku wiped the sweat off this forehead.

"Stop yelling! My head hurts..." Shippo moaned quietly from the ground.

"I think there's something wrong with him," Inuyasha barely spared half a glance at Shippo.

"No, really?" Miroku rolled his eyes. "God, Inuyasha, his forehead is really hot. I think Kagome told us that it means he has a fever!"

"We could sure use Kagome right now," Inuyasha got a far away look in his eyes.

"And Sango," Miroku started getting misty. For some reason, Inuyasha decided to get angry at this.

"We don't need Sango as much as Kagome; I mean Sango wouldn't know how to handle this fever thing!" Inuyasha was looking for reasons to argue. His anger was contagious.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least Sango has a weapon and Kirara! Kagome has those useless arrows and horrible aim!" Miroku was furious.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **_"USELESS"_** ARROWS! AND SHE'S IMPROVING, OKAY? YOU CAN'T EXPECT HER TO JUST BE ABLE TO PICK UP A BOW AND ARROW AND BE ABLE TO SHOOT IT LIKE-" Inuyasha suddenly fell silent and plopped to the ground.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" Miroku kneeled beside Inuyasha put his hand on his shoulder. "I know you miss her."

Inuyasha shrugged it off. "Which one?" He laughed bitterly.

"Meow," Kirara butted Shippo's body with her head. It rolled around pointlessly.

"Right, I guess we'll have to help him," Miroku stood up.

"Right..." Inuyasha stood up as well. "I guess I'll carry him since you have to hold your stick thingy..."

Miroku's eyebrow arched. Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly. "YOUR STAFF!"

"Right..." Miroku look relieved. "Besides, it's not **_that_** stickly..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Inuyasha threw his hands up. "**_Way _**too much information there buddy."

"Right," Miroku looked at the boiling Shippo at his feet, rolling around a bit, sweating profusely, mumbling strange words. "You're carrying him, right?"

"Yep," Inuyasha bent down and picked Shippo up. "Any idea what he's saying?"

"Nope," Miroku started heading towards the forest. "Let's go look for another village or something; Shippo need food and clean water, sick or not sick."

"Right," Inuyasha started walking too. "C'mon, Kirara."

"Meow," Kirara looked hesitant but seeing her master's friends leaving her all alone, she reluctantly followed.

* * *

**In the deepest, darkest part of the forest... **

"What's wrong you silly cat?" cackled the figure. "Miss your Sango? Well, your Sango is right here! Sango!"

"Yes, master," Sango's form suddenly appeared in the dark.

"I want you and Kagome to leave out on an individual mission," the figure ordered. "Bring some others if you wish. No more that two. I don't want too many going. If any fall behind, leave them. Do I make myself clear?"

" Crystal, master," came Sango hypnotized reply.

"Where is Kagome, by the way?" the figure sounded impatient. "Kagome!"

"Right here, master," Kagome seemed to have materialized out of thin air.

"Yes...Very good," the figure cackled again. "Excellent...My two top angels...but I thought I had three...? **Kikyo!"**

**X.x (A/N:** I wanted to stop there because I wanted to continue it from there next chapter! Read on though!)

* * *

**In the forest...**

"Inuyasha, I think I hear water!"

**Author's Note:** Thank you LadySango7 for **_still_** supporting me even though I've been slacking off for** so **long and thanks to everyone else that actually takes time out of their lives to read my fanfics!


End file.
